


Decadence

by MischiefManaged



Series: shit, let's be gods [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Jewelry Kink, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot With Feelings, Possessive Behavior, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged/pseuds/MischiefManaged
Summary: How does it feel to be worshiped by a god?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really honestly have serious stuff planned for this series. i even have a decent amount already written out. but i hit a bit of a writer's block and this is all my brain would throw at me. this is un-beta'd because i was too embarrassed to ask,,,
> 
> this is mostly a standalone, as there's nothing really relevant plot-wise. timeline isn't specified, but it's several months after the events of apotheosis.

The air in the room is hot and thick with the scent of perfume and incense, thin wisps of gray clouding the space and stealing the oxygen; a heady rush making thoughts slow. The only light in the room comes from oil lamps that line the walls and cast a warm glow around them, making every shadow flicker and dance. Jack lies naked on a bed of cushions, plush and rich in color. He’s a stark contrast to the deep reds and green and purples that surround him, white and pink scars more obvious. His chest heaves with labored breathing. His adornments shimmer.

It hadn’t been intended, at first; the way Gabriel had showered him with gifts. It had started with a simple gold bracelet, a commemoration of being bound to one another and a genuine romantic gesture from Gabriel. Jack wore it constantly; and each time the metal caught the light  _ just right _ the god felt a constriction in his chest. Jack had been uncomfortable at first, of course, frown lines deep with each new gift that Gabriel brought him; gold, silver, emerald, rubies, pearls. Eventually, he had resigned himself to receiving them, realizing that this was something Gabriel couldn’t be dissuaded and derived joy from. Still, Gabriel had never been able to get him to wear more than two pieces at a time.

Until now, at least. Dozens of thin bracelets settle heavy on his wrists and bands coil around his arms; metal catching the light and reflecting back against his skin. Necklaces drape down his chest, each one dipping lower than the last; lined with small gems. Gabriel’s favorite piece is the simple, golden collar fastened around his neck. He hooks a finger underneath it and tugs just to watch Jack shudder in response.

Gabriel raises Jack’s hand to his mouth to kiss each ring on his fingers. Blue eyes watch him hazily as he continues his trail up the man’s arm, slow, lingering kisses cool against Jack’s skin. He stops against his neck, at the point where skin meets metal. 

Nuzzling into the crook of Jack’s neck, he mutters, “You’re beautiful.”

Jack sucks in a sharp breath and Gabriel kisses along his jaw. The two of them are barely even touching. Gabriel has made sure to reduce their contact to a minimum; simply his lips on him and his knees pressed against the outside of Jack’s thighs. Still, he doesn’t need to see or feel Jack to know that he’s hard; that he has been since Gabriel had stripped him slowly and spent nearly an hour adorning his body with jewelry and kissing every inch of skin he came across. Gabriel himself only is wearing a silken robe, although it’s fallen completely open. 

“Gabe.” His name is soft on Jack’s lips.

He wants to  _ wreck  _ him; have him shake apart beneath him until all he knows is Gabriel.

“You’re mine,” he growls low into Jack’s ear.

“God,” Jack exhales, barely more than a whisper but carrying so much feeling.

Gabriel smirks. “God, indeed.”

He knows, despite the way Jack’s mind seems to be drifting, that a smartass comment is fast on his lips, so he smothers it with a kiss. It’s slow and searing, their breaths mingling until Gabriel is dizzy with it. He allows Jack’s hands to slide beneath his robe to linger on his shoulders for just a moment before he gently grabs them and lays them back beside his head.

“No touching,” Gabriel chastises as he pulls away from him. Jack narrows his eyes in a glare, but remains still and silent. Gabriel’s only mildly surprised at the compliance. Casually, he continues, “You know, we still haven’t gotten to test just how much your stamina has improved. I wonder if I could keep you here for hours, lingering on the edge.”

“Gabe--” Jack begins, only to be silenced with a finger to his lips.

“Ah, but your patience is definitely still thin. We’ll work up to it.”

In truth, he knows it’s something Jack is a little afraid of; though he’d never admit it out loud. He’s not a man who likes to let himself go, surrender himself completely. Gabriel thinks he would, for him, but he won’t push it. He’d rather Jack give it of his own volition.

Gabriel trails a finger over Jack’s thigh, taking a moment to truly admire the sight before him. Jack looks like royalty, a king without a crown, and he wants to show him off to the world; yet at the same time he wants to hoard him away, keep him to himself. Laid out like this, he’s for Gabriel’s eyes only. 

It takes just a moment for Jack to start shifting under the intensity of Gabriel’s attention, and it pulls a smile onto the god’s face. 

“You look incredible like this. You’re driving me mad.”

“Prove it,” comes the challenge.

“Haven’t I already?” he asks lightly, but it’s for show. He knows what Jack is plying for. He’s asked for it countless times over these past months. Such a terribly sweet masochist. “I don’t want you to bleed on these nice pillows,  cariño.”

They both know that Gabriel is more than capable of removing the blood from the fabric, but that’s not the point. The point is to tease Jack, and that’s also something they both know. He can practically  _ feel  _ the whine that Jack tries to choke back and it turns his grin wicked. He runs a finger over the thin, white scars on Jack’s shoulder from where he’d bitten into the skin at Jack’s behest. The man shudders hard, and Gabriel isn’t sure if the skin is sensitive there now or if he’s just recalling the memory of it; but it inspires him to scratch over the skin until Jack squirms.

“Please,” comes the whispered request after a few moments, followed immediately with a flush of embarrassment. “Mark me.”

A wave of hot arousal washes over Gabriel and he grabs at Jack’s hips, tips of his sharp nails pricking his skin just shy of breaking it. Asshole. He knows exactly what Gabriel wants to hear and he’ll use it to get what he wants. It  _ almost  _ works, but Gabriel is intent on his own plans.

“Cheater,” he says, with no real heat behind the words. He rocks back onto his haunches so he can stand, smirking at the noise Jack makes from the loss of contact. The only table in the room is a small, oak stand. On it sits a jar of warm oil with a sweet, floral scent; a request from Jack. Gabriel sets it just off to the side of the cushions, taking a moment to bend Jack’s knees and spread his legs apart so he can kneel between them. Jack stares at his hand as he dips his fingers into the oil, mouth parting just slightly. Gabriel uses his free hand to grip his chin softly, thumb running over his bottom lip as he turns his face to look at him again. “Maybe if you behave, I’ll consider it.”

“I don’t know how to behave,” Jack grunts in response, though his attention is clearly elsewhere; the words coming off as absent. Gabriel smiles fondly and moves his hand to cradle his cheek.

“Then I suppose you’d better learn.”

Jack’s breath stutters at the first touch of oiled fingers against his chest, warmer than he’d been expecting. Gabriel lets the liquid slide from his hand to pool against Jack’s skin before he starts to massage it in. Both hands spread the oil out, maneuvering under and around the numerous necklaces to press skilled fingers into the muscles of his chest. The sensation of the metal dragging over his skin causes goosebumps to raise. 

The new scent is light and rosy, mingling with the other aromas in the room the more that Gabriel spreads it out. Jack inhales deeply, and smiles. “You remembered.”

A hum rumbles in the back of his throat as Gabriel gathers more oil from the jar onto his fingers. “Of course I did. I have been known to be thoughtful, on occasion.”

The words come out with good humor; coupled with a small smile, it assuages any worry that may have arisen from Jack. “You’re a regular Casanova.”

“God, you’re old,” he laughs, dripping oil onto Jack’s abdomen. There’s a spike of indignation from Jack, sparking sharply through their bond before it’s dulled by pleasure. The boundaries they established on feeling out each other’s emotions are fairly loose, and almost unnecessary with the way Jack seems to broadcast his feelings at any given moment. The only hard and fast rule is that they should avoid trying to experience the other’s pleasure. They’d tried it once, and the feedback loop from the experience had been so intense that Jack blacked out. That was… not fun explaining to Hermes.

Right now, all he gets from Jack are muted and fleeting emotions, drifting along as if the man can’t be bothered to even experience them. Gabriel knows he’s projecting a lot of fondness back.

There’s a large scar slashing down Jack’s stomach, raised and purple. Gabriel isn’t sure if he was there for this one or not, and he hasn’t asked about it, but it’s one of his favorites of Jack’s. This one he knows is sensitive, unlike the ones on his face, and the full body shudder that runs through Jack when he drags oiled fingers down it is incredibly satisfying to watch. He makes sure to pay particular attention to this patch of skin

“Stop,” Jack grits out, and sucks in a sharp breath; seemingly struggling for words. Gabriel stills his hand, watching him intently. “Stop  _ teasing,  _ you asshole.”

“Let me admire you,” Gabriel replies in a huff, not wanting to hurry this. Jack’s eyes slip closed as his fingers begin to rub over the scar tissue again, only to snap open when his free hand gently grasps his erection. But the touch is fleeting, and he releases him almost immediately afterwards, drawing a growl of frustration from Jack. “Ask nicely.”

“Please.” The word is monotonous, snappy in the way that Jack always is when he gets impatient. Gabriel clicks his tongue at him.

“Try again.”

“Please?”

It’s better, but not what he wants to hear, and not very sincere. Jack’s gaze is wary when Gabriel gives him a serene smile that thinly veils his mischievous thoughts. “Please what?”

“Gabriel, I swear to fucking--” His words are cut off by a choked out groan when Gabriel digs his fingers viciously into the scar. 

“Jackie,” Gabriel croons with mock sympathy, soothing the aching skin with lighter touches. Jack’s breathing is shuttery now, eyes half-lidded and working to focus through the haze of arousal. 

“I don’t care what you do, just do  _ something _ ,” Jack begs. There’s a heavily implied insult lingering at the end of that sentence, but Gabriel lets it go. Normally, he’d make Jack tell him in explicit detail what he wants, but this is pretty much permission to continue on with his own plans, so he leaves it be.

“So sweet,” Gabriel says, and the words are sincere this time. Jack’s face gets even redder and he glances to the side. “Look at me, cariño. I’m going to give you what you asked for. Where do you want me to bite you?”

His blue eyes are intense when he looks back at him, gaze the clearest it’s been all night. It’s only brief, as the thought of what’s to come drags him back under. Jack brings his hand up to touch the side of his collar. “Here.”

“Where everyone can see? Jackie, I am  _ scandalized _ ,” Gabriel gasps and presses a hand to his heart.

“Why do you insist on being like this.”

A sharp laugh is his answer and Gabriel reaches behind Jack to unclasp the collar and set it aside. He lowers himself, forearms resting next to Jack’s head and torsos pressed together as he kisses at Jack’s throat. 

“I want you to do it harder than the last time,” Jack says quietly. Gabriel stills at the words, coming back up just enough to look him in the eyes.

“That could seriously injure you if I fuck up,” he replies hesitantly. He’s never been able to deny a sincere request from Jack, but he’s also not about to maim his lover. Healing isn’t exactly his specialty, after all.

“You won’t,” Jack says with so much confidence that Gabriel is almost swayed instantly. “I trust you.”

“Dios mio,” Gabriel sighs in defeat, capturing Jack’s lips in a brief kiss. The insufferably smug grin Jack gives him when they part has him tangling a hand into the man’s hair and jerking his head back at a sharp angle to expose his throat more. Jack breathes out a small moan, and Gabriel is satisfied with the way his body goes lax beneath him. “You’re way too reckless.”

Jack only hums an acknowledgement, tensing just slightly when Gabriel’s mouth returns to his throat, lips feeling out for a good place. He settles for a spot just above where his neck meets his shoulder, figuring it to be safe enough while still fulfilling Jack’s request. 

Gabriel allows his control over his form to slip just slightly, enough that his teeth sharpen dangerously as they crowd his mouth. They prick gently at the spot he’s chosen, just barely catching on the skin, and it’s all the warning Jack gets (and wants) before he’s biting down quickly. Teeth sink in as deep as Gabriel will allow and Jack goes completely rigid beneath him; muscles so tense, they’ll no doubt be sore later. Jack’s hands are gripping the cushions tightly, possibly tearing the fabric, but he makes no sound. For a moment they stay like that, then Jack’s breath is caught in his throat as he works himself through the intense pain of Gabriel withdrawing his teeth. Only once Gabriel’s tongue runs over the wound to lap up the blood does he truly experience the pleasure, short and soft moans mingling with his panting as he all but melts into the pillows beneath him. 

More blood wells up from the punctures, and while Gabriel is more than willing to indulge Jack’s fantasies, he’s not exactly a vampire. Once he’s sure nothing major was cut into, and that the blood flow isn’t heavy, he allows the crimson liquid to spill along the side of his neck and down into the pillows beneath them. What little is still on his lips, he licks away, sitting up to see the fruits of his labor. It’s well worth it. 

A thin sheen of sweat is on Jack’s red face, eyes wild and unfocused where he’s staring at the ceiling. His chest is rising and falling rapidly and he’s painfully,  _ painfully  _ hard. Gabriel decides to take pity on him and finally get him off. He scoops up more of the still warm oil-- a useful charm he’d learned from Hermes early on-- and rubs his fingers around to spread it along his palm. 

“How are you doing?” Gabriel asks. Jack still hasn’t come down from his high yet and he wants to wait for him to be more coherent.

Dimly, Jack seems to register his words, although he gives no response. It’s another minute before he manages to focus his gaze and steady his breathing. Blue eyes flicker from his face to his hand and back and he seems to finally be tracking. “I’m alright. Keep going.”

God, does he want to kiss Jack; but he wants to watch him even more. He finally takes Jack’s erection in his hand, gripping tightly and giving a few slow strokes just to drag a loud groan out of him. It’s worth getting to see the way his eyelashes flutter with the effort to keep his eyes open and focused on Gabriel. He rewards him with a twist around the tip of his cock and Jack arches into the touch.

There’s the temptation to draw this out more, but as he continues to stroke Jack at a steady pace, his lover becomes more and more wound up. It’s barely even a minute before the small moans Gabriel loves so much are slipping past Jack’s lips.

“Are you close?” he asks, curious but also teasing him. “Tsk. I thought you could last a little bit longer.”

“I’ve been close for an  _ hour _ , Gabe. You’re such a--” He inhales sharply, glaring up at Gabriel when the god rubs his thumb just under the head of his dick. “--such an asshole.”

“I am, but you’re still gonna cum for me,” he purrs, running his free hand along Jack’s arm until his fingers come to rest over the wound on his neck. Feather light touches skim the broken skin and Jack thrusts up into his fist with a gasp.

“Fuck you,” Jack spits back weakly, though Gabriel knows the words hit him right where he wanted them to. “Mmm,  _ Gabe. _ ”

The way his name sounds as it’s pushed past Jack’s lips with a moan makes Gabriel shiver, a wave of arousal reminding him of his own neglected erection. He presses just once against the bite mark before he removes his hand completely to coat it with oil. Jack pushes himself up onto his forearms so he can watch as Gabriel palms his own cock, slow in contrast to the fast way he’s jerking off his lover.

He’d like to think it’s because he has exceptional self control and can stand a slow pace, but really, he’s just as close as Jack is and if he cums first, the man will never let him live it down. 

“Am I allowed to touch you now?”

Gabriel blinks in confusion for a moment before he remembers the arbitrary rule he’d set earlier. He nods, smiling when Jack’s first move is to run a hand gently through his hair; hand coming to rest on the back of his head and drawing him in for a kiss. Between the two of them, their breathing is so sporadic and heavy that the kiss is barely more than them sharing air, but it’s perfect in that moment. 

Gabriel’s name becomes a chant, nearly a prayer with the way Jack sings it, and it’s only a few more quick jerks before Jack is tensing up and spilling cum onto his stomach. Gabriel pumps him a few more times as he comes down, until Jack almost knees him to get him away.

He laughs as he sits back, and laughs harder when Jack sits up completely and bats Gabriel’s hands away from his own erection to take over the job. His face is so intent as he strokes over Gabriel’s dick with precision, as if he needs to do this perfectly; as if Gabriel wouldn’t come undone for him regardless. His perfectionism is endearing in the bedroom, if nowhere else. 

Their eyes meet until Jack pulls him back in for a lingering kiss, teeth tugging gently at Gabriel’s lower lip when they part. “I love you,” Jack whispers against his lips, with him echoing the sentiment. “Hurry  _ up. _ My hand is cramping.”

Gabriel chuckles breathlessly and kisses him again. “Maybe if you hadn’t torn up the cushions, cariño.”

But he doesn’t need to be told to hurry. He’s already so very close to the breaking point, skin flushing and heating up to a marginal degree. Jack reaches down with his other hand to cup his balls, fingers moving in the way he knows drives Gabriel mad, and it’s only a few more strokes after that before Gabriel is choking out his lover’s name and tipping over the edge. 

They stay like that for a few minutes as they try to steady their breathing and collect their thoughts. Gabriel, who has far less to recover from, gently pushes Jack back to lay on his back once more. He watches dazedly as Gabriel stands and crosses back over to the stand to retrieve the small basin of water sitting on it. He must space out in the next few moments because when Gabriel runs the cool rag over his neck, he startles.

Jack allows Gabriel to clean him off, more than happy to let him wipe away their mixed semen and the crusted up blood. Gabriel makes sure to be gentle with his motions, keeping a careful eye on Jack.

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

Loose-limbed and exhausted, Jack chuckles. “More than.”

“Good.”

Satisfied with the answer, he looks away to rinse the rag off and pay close attention to cleaning off the bite mark. Jack barely even flinches when the fabric drags over the skin.

“You, uh. You’re really that into the jewelry thing?” Jack asks, trying and failing to sound casual.

“Well you always were the golden boy,” he teases, laughing when Jack places a hand on his face and shoves gently. 

Jack makes a noise of disbelief. “Don’t  _ pun  _ at me right now.”

Gabriel looks him over, checking to make sure he’s gotten him relatively clean. Well, clean enough that they can pass out here for a while and not feel gross when they wake up. Satisfied, he drops the rag into the basin and brings both that and the jar of oil over to the stand. Back facing Jack, he answers, “I like how you look wearing them.”

“More like you’re a possessive asshole who wants to see me wear his things.”

With a pointed look at Jack’s neck he responds, “Says the one who asked me to mark him.” He shrugs. “Most people wouldn’t complain about getting gifts like that.”

“Most people aren't fucking a god. How am I supposed to make it up to you? I can hardly forge shit out of gold.”

Gabriel slides off his robe and drops down next to him on the pile, turning onto his side to look at him. Has this been a concern of his? 

“I don’t expect you to, Jack. I give them to you because I want to.” Gabriel sighs. He wants to give him nice things, but not if it’s going to make him feel guilty. “If you really feel like you need to do something in return, come with me when I go to meditate.”

Jack makes sure to turn his head so Gabriel can see the face he makes at the thought of that idea. He can sympathize. He gets bored of it fast, and he has  _ far  _ more patience than Jack does. When he sees that Gabriel is serious he rolls his eyes, lips twitching with the effort to hold back a smile.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll bring some books with me or something.”

“Awesome. Now can we stop talking and get some rest? I’m tired.”

Jack snorts but nods in agreement. No doubt he’s far more tired than Gabriel is, especially since Gabriel dragged him out of bed earlier to bring him here. “God, yes.”

Gabriel rolls onto his stomach, face pressing into the cushions with a sigh of relief as he finally lets himself relax completely. He can’t see what Jack does but the pillows shift next to him. With a twitch of his fingers, he snuffs out the fire that’s lighting the lamps in the room. 

It’s silent for a while until Jack mutters, “Fucking show off.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't normally write smut so hopefully this wasn't too awful lmao


End file.
